The Last Hunger Games
by winchestre
Summary: The victors voted, and there is still one more Hunger Games. This time, the tributes are none other than Capitol civilians between the age of 12 and 18. Let the 76th annual Hunger Games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. **

**Mockingjay inspired this...**

**So yeah. Hunger Games. Capitol kids style. **

**It's the last Hunger Games, ever. And the tributes are Capitol civilians. **

**So who will be the unfortunate tributes? **

**And who will survive? **

**Please fill out the form to submit. **

**And remember, these are capitol people. So they have crazy hair, eyes, tattoos, etc. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Family: **

**Friends: **

**Hair color: **

**Eye color: **

**General appearance: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Alliance? **

**Romance?**

**How did/do they feel about the rebellion?**

**Quotes:**

**Reaping outfit: **

**Chariot outfit: **

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle: **

**How long do you WANT them to last?**

**Arena ideas: **

**Yes, you CAN submit more than one. So, you can make your own pair of lovahs or something. **

**YEAH. **

**Submit. XD  
**


	2. Tribute List

**Tribute List Timmmeee**

**Okay, so I'm only doing 6 guys and 6 girls. So, 12 tributes total. This way, I can divide POV's more easily, and it's fairer, blah blah blah...And it's easier for me to write and for people who did not submit a tribute to read.  
**

**Girls:**

**1. Aria Silvermint (14)  
**

**2. Jazmyn Felise (17)  
**

**3. Rose Lastsong (16)  
**

**4. Marilyn Harvest (15)  
**

**5. Arabella Snow (16)  
**

**6.**

**Guys: **

**1. Battler Kilgarde (18)  
**

**2. Light Rivers (16)  
**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Name: Arabella Snow  
**

**Age: 16  
**

**Gender: Female **

**Family: Her grandfather was President Snow, but she lives with her dad, Roy Snow, and her mom, Elizabeth Snow. They spoil her to the point of ridiculousness; she gets pretty much anything she wants.  
**

**Friends: Flare (Female) - 16, red hair, orange eyes, and gold tattoos on her arms and face. **

**Damian (Male) - 17, chocolate brown hair and unnaturally green eyes. **

**Light (Male) - 16, Golden blonde hair and gold eyes.**

**Alphonse (Light's little brother) - Dark blonde hair and brown eyes. **

**Trinity (Female) - Long, silky pale blonde hair and silver eyes.  
**

**Hair color: Dark brown, and always perfectly curled into waves. Goes to the middle of her back.  
**

**Eye color: They change color with her mood (i.e. Red would be angry, black would be sad, blue would be relaxed, pink would be happy...)  
**

**General appearance: She's gorgeous, of course, but it's not natural beauty. Her hair's been treated so that it's always perfect, and her eyes have been genetically altered to change colors with her mood. She has tan skin and she's about 5'4. She's curvy, but it's not from alterations. If there's one thing she's proud of, it's her body.  
**

**Strengths: President Snow got her into swords and stuff when she was little, and she's had an interest in it since then. She's developed her own style that looks like dancing when she fights. She's a fast runner, and a good swimmer, and can sort of heal stuff.  
**

**Weaknesses: Archery, identifying plants, throwing knives, spears, maces, bats, clubs, scythes, and Light.  
**

**Alliance? Light  
**

**Romance? Light  
**

**How did/do they feel about the rebellion? She was pretty unsure about it, but she was also sheltered from it in her home, only really hearing about it from her friends.  
**

**Quotes: "This is wrong. I didn't kill anyone. I..._we_ shouldn't have to pay, to suffer, for our parents and grandparent's mistakes. Even so, I still feel like I have to say...Sorry."  
**

**Reaping outfit: Strapless, shimmery pink dress with matching shoes. **

**Chariot outfit: you'll see.  
**

**Interview outfit: Short, skintight black dress with red heels. Her hair is wavy, and she has red lipstick and dark makeup.  
**

**Interview angle: Scared, somewhat sexy, and totally easy to sympathize with.  
**

**How long do you WANT them to last? She won't win. Trust me.  
**

**Arena ideas: **

**Name: Light Rivers  
**

**Age: 16  
**

**Gender: Male **

**Family: Alphonse Rivers, his little brother, is his last surviving family member. His dad was a peacekeeper and got killed, and his mom died from poison in those pod things.  
**

**Friends: Arabella Snow (Female) - Brown hair, changing eyes**

**Flare (Female) - Red hair, orange eyes**

**Damian (Male) - Brown hair, unnaturally green eyes**

**Alphonse (Male) - Dark blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Trinity (female) - blonde hair silver eyes  
**

**Hair color: Golden blonde  
**

**Eye color: Gold  
**

**General appearance: He's about 6 feet tall and seriously athletic. He was rather poor for a Capitol person, so his good looks are all natural. He's tan, with gold longish hair and gold eyes.  
**

**Strengths: He's a badass at hand to hand, swords, spears, and he knows how to identify plants and he's okay at climbing. He's determined, so he'll do what he has to to survive or protect the people he loves.  
**

**Weaknesses: Swimming, archery, daggers, darts, slingshots, maces, and Arabella.  
**

**Alliance?Arabella**

**Romance? Arabellla**

**So, like, they've had a crush on each other for a while but both are too chicken to act on it, but they finally get out of denial before the Games and fall in love. Light ends up dying for Arabella. Anyone want to kill him? I don't care hahaha:)  
**

**How did/do they feel about the rebellion? He hates it because it took his mother away.  
**

**Quotes: "I was never into that fancy political crap. All I know about this is that it's just as wrong as what we as Capitol civilians did to you guys, the Districts. But bear in mind the Hunger Games wasn't our idea. So why are we being punished?"  
**

**Reaping outfit: Black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black boots.  
**

**Chariot outfit:Idk**

**Interview outfit: Black tux  
**

**Interview angle:Charming, innocent, persuasive  
**

**How long do you WANT them to last? he won't win.  
**

**Arena ideas:MUAAHAHAH**


	3. Reaping Sneak Peak thingy

**Capitol Reapings**

**_Day One_**

**_Aria Silvermint _**

The past few months have been pretty horrible for everyone that used to be proud to call themselves a Capitol citizen.

So much death.

So much loss.

And now, twelve of us are going to have to go into the last Hunger Games. I guess I could sort of sympathize now with what the Districts kind of felt when _they _had to go through this kind of crap.

Still. It wasn't like _I _did anything. My dad? Sure. My mom? Maybe. President Snow? Definitely. People like that...well, I guess you could say they almost deserved it.

But Snow was dead. And for whatever reason, my parents were spared from going into the Hunger Games. Of course, it wasn't set in stone that I would get picked - after all, it was just twelve out of close to a thousand kids - well, no. Scratch that. After that bombing, nearly three hundred innocent children were killed.

It was awful. And, in a way, I sort of got it. Understood it, I mean.

Not the bombing. No, no matter how awful, how screwed up a person was, I doubted that could ever be understood. The rebellion, though, I got it. I didn't necessarily wish it had happened the way it had, but I understood why.

_"You don't get it. You never can." She didn't even spare me a glance as she spat the words at me. _

_"Why not? What's not to get? It's entertainment, just the way it's been for years." I said, annoyed she was treating me as a child._

_"This is not entertainment! It's _murder, _murder of children. Innocent _kids. _Just so you can get your fill of reality TV." A tear ran down her cheek. _

_"That's not true," I said quickly. But...was it? I'd never thought of it that way. My whole life, the Hunger Games had just been another exciting TV show once a year. _

_She laughed a dry, bitter laugh. "How is it you managed to delude yourself into thinking that brilliant lie? Do you not watch as these children are speared, stabbed...murdered? What is it, fake? No, Capitol Girl. If it's fake, then I wouldn't be here. If it's fake my brother...he..." she bit her lip, cutting off whatever she was about to say. _

_"But...Don't most of you guys take an extra slip of paper? Wouldn't you want to be in the Games for a chance to win everything? Fame, money, luxury, medicine, anything. It would be yours, right?" _

_"We don't take the slips of paper for a chance to get in the Games. We take it to survive. It's called tessera. One extra slip of paper, food for one year. I took more, to feed my brother - the one that wasn't killed in the Games, anyway - and my sisters." She sighed. "As luck would have it, my brother died of disease that same year. For all I know, it's because of that slip of paper, taken for his tessera, that I even got here -" she clenched her fist, squeezing her eyes shut. "For everyone except the Career districts, we're dirt poor. Me? I live in what's essentially a hut, because we're all supposed to have housing. Don't have a bed, rarely have food, and definitely no money. Why? Because of the Capitol. It deserves to be destroyed." _

That one day, when I had gotten permission to meet some tributes after the interviews because of my dad's job, I'd met Winry Elroy, a tribute from District 6. She told me what it was like in the Districts, in reality. And, because of her, I understood.

She had died in the bloodbath, I remembered. The monster from District 2 killed her, in the 73rd annual Hunger Games.

She had only been fourteen.

Same age as me. Well, now at least.

I got out of my makeshift bed, longing for a real one, one that wasn't an old blanket and a few pillows. But, of course, my stupid mother had taken mine when her room had been demolished in an explosion. Luckily, we were all fine, but half of our house? Not so much. At least my carpet was soft.

I stood up, wondering what the heck I was going to wear. Should I dress nice? Or would the officials take that as a sort of slap in the face, because they were from poor Districts, and..

No, I couldn't get worked up like this. Just a simple dress, maybe some flats. I opened the door to my closet, walking in and sighing with happiness at the warmth. The cold from winter still lingered; and, since half of our was a gaping hole, it was easy for the cold to find its way in. My closet retained warmth rather easily. I sat down at my little vanity desk, watching my eyes darken with sadness like they always did when I was, well, sad. Pretty much any mood triggered a slight change in my eye color due to a petty alteration I'd gotten for my eleventh birthday. Of course, my eyes were naturally deep blue, it was the highlights that made them interesting. Flecks, I suppose they'd be called. I still liked it; it was something extra without going overboard. Except when I was angry, and my eyes basically turned flat gold, and then red, without even a pupil. It was frightening.

My hair, though, I refused to change, except maybe an aqua highlight here and there. The highlights had faded out, though, and all of the hair salons had closed. So now it was normal, plain, brown. Well, abnormal, considering some of my friend's eccentric appearances.

"Aria." My mother's harsh voice was muffled by the door. "Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sorry. Yes ma'am," I said sarcastically. If there was one thing that I hated, it was her. In her brain, it was all me, me, me. She was pretty, sure, but in a way that makes you think she pictures herself as a goddess. She had golden brown skin covered with spiralling tattoos in every color imaginable, and long, golden hair that falls to her damn _feet. _

If that's not eccentric, well, I would never know what is.

I bit my lip, wishing I could just stop time, stop all of this, and run away. Away from the Games. Away from...away from what? The Districts had something run away from, right? The Capitol. But what now? District 13?

It didn't even matter much, anyway. Not if my name was called in front of the president's mansion. Because then, there was a pretty big possibility that I would...I would die. No, not would. _Could. Might. _"If" words. I wouldn't accept the fact that death was inevitable; especially because my name had not even been called.

I tugged on a simple blue silk dress and slid on a pair of white ballet flats. Pulling a brush through my hair and carefully outlining my eyes with black eyeliner, I rushed downstairs to my impatiently waiting mother and father.

"Sorry, mother," I said, ducking my head in condolence. She lifted her chin and click-click-clicked out the door in her too-high high heels, her overlong hair swishing behind her, and my father behind it. I swiftly grab my thick fur coat off of the coat hanger and we all begin the trek to the Presidential Mansion. Of course, this wasn't necessarily a long walk; we just weren't really used to...Well, walking.

The trip probably took at least twenty minutes. The weather, I noticed, was seeming to warm up slightly. Only a handful of delicate snowflakes fell from an otherwise clear sky today.

"It's warming up," I said conversationally. I got no reply.

We eventually came upon a large crowd of people. Capitol people, to be specific. All of us, wandering around like lost children. No one was sure what would happen. What to do. No one had ever been in a situation like this before.

A stone-faced soldier from District 13 manned the entrance to the Presidential Plaza, directing people and children where to go. My parents approached him warily. "Name." He said to me.

"Aria Silversmith," my mother answered for me.

"Age."

"Fourteen." She said cooly.

"Section four, please fill all available seats." He said, pointing to where I was supposed to sit. "Happy Hunger Games," he said, a cruel smile on his face.

I stifled a sob. I didn't deserve this. Did I?

I walked down the row of red velvet seats I'd seen on TV at previous Presidential functions. Back when President Snow was still in power, at least. He had a granddaughter, too, I realized. I didn't know her personally, not even her name, but surely she'd get picked for this. Just because she was related to the, in a sense, instigator of the entire chaos and rebelliousness that had taken place.

What an awful thing, to know you'd die.

"Children of the Capitol," the _new _president, Plutarch Heavensbee, said into the microphone. "You have seen how Hunger Games in the past have been conducted. The reading of garbage about the Dark Days, the anthem, etcetera. But surely, you've never experienced the fear of every child between the age of twelve and eighteen.

"Today, though, that is over, I am sad to say. Because each and every person hear between twelve and eighteen years of age has a chance of being called to participate in the 76th Hunger Games. The last Hunger Games. Many of you wonder...why would we do this? Surely we are as bad as you people, using children for our own entertainment. But that's not true. This isn't for entertainment. This is for justification, almost vengeance. The last surviving victors of past Hunger Games have voted. And the decision was, yes, this will take place. And, yes, some of you _will _die. I won't lie to you about that. But only twelve people are going into that arena. Consider us merciful."

I glanced at the handful of living victors; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta something were the only ones I knew from memory. The lovers from the most recent Hunger Games. The Mockingjay and her boyfriend. Not exactly someone easy to forget. There were a few others; some looked morose, peaceful, others like they could barely restrain their emotions. I wondered if they would mentor us, if the Games would even work the same way.

"Now," Plutarch's voice boomed across the silent plaza, "Katniss Everdeen will draw twelve names. Six male, six female. Be grateful we cut the number in half."

Katniss stiffly walked to the great glass ball next to Plutarch. Her hand dipped into the bowl, fishing around for a moment, and pulled out an average slip of paper. She unfolded it, cleared her throat, and said:

"Aria Silvermint."


End file.
